Odiando a Sirius Black
by mainy
Summary: Sirius Black era su mejor amigo, un hermano y no lo podía negar pero eso no quitaba el hecho que a veces quisiera hacerlo desaparecer...¿se puede llegar a odiar a un hermano?...J


_Nuevo one-shot J&L_

_Sirius Black era su mejor amigo, un hermano y no lo podía negar pero eso no quitaba el hecho que a veces quisiera hacerlo desaparecer._

_**Dis**__**claimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling**_

**Odiando a Sirius Black**

Nunca pudo negar que esa forma suya de caminar, de deslizarse frente suyo era divina, la contemplaba todos los día y no se aburría de pensar en ella noche y día. Pero quien iba a decir que después de todos esos largos años de insistir iba a lograr que su pelirroja lo deseara e incluso lo amara.

James Potter chico popular, jugador de Quidditch uno de los mejores buscadores que hayan pisado Hogwarts, guapo y desesperadamente enamorado, ¿de quién? De ella, su pelirroja, Lily Evans.

Una de las cosas más importante que tenía eran sus amigos, los Merodeadores, siempre apoyándolo en todo, juntos en las travesuras y los castigos, llegaron a ser como hermanos. Pero ¿se puede llegar a odiar a un hermano?

Yo James Potter les contare como mi querido amigo/hermano llego a merecer mi odio…

0oo0oo0oo0

Sexto año, baile de navidad y estaba a punto de pedirle a Lily Evans que fuera mi pareja de baile, la vi en la biblioteca sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, _"su lugar favorito"_ pensé cuando me acerque a ella nervioso.

Se preguntaran que por qué estaba tan nervioso, no es que nunca me he puesto nervioso al estar cerca de ella pero siempre sabía que lo único que conseguiría seria un _"No"_ como respuesta, pero esta vez era diferente sabia muy en el fondo que ella estaba esperando mi invitación. ¿Qué por qué?

Primer indicio, a principios de años sus amigas me miraban con cara de odio.

Segundo indicio, terminó con su novio (mejor no recordarlo).

Tercer indicio, después de estar un mes sin siquiera pedirle una cita se sonrojo cuando le dije "buenos día, Lily".

Cuarto indicio, esquiva mis miradas y se sonroja cuando la sorprendo mirándome (que es muy seguido).

Quinto indicio, últimamente estamos compartiendo miradas y risitas idiotas entremedio de las clases.

Sexto indicio, ha rechazado a todas las invitaciones que ha recibido.

Séptimo indicio, en este momento me doy cuenta que esta leyendo un libro al revés mientras espera a que me acerque.

-hola Lily- saludo con coquetería, ella se sonroja levemente y deja el libro que "supuestamente" a estado leyendo.

-hola…James- contesta mientras me sonríe. Me siento frente a ella y la observo.

-te ves muy linda- juro que se me salio, lo he estado pensando mientras la veía y salio de mi boca sin intención de avergonzarla.

-gracias- murmura muerta de vergüenza.

-yo quería preguntarte si tú…- y este es el momento en que mi querido amigo Padfoot interrumpe (como lo quiero).

-hey Prong, ya conseguí nuestras parejas para el baile, iremos con las mellizas Conell- y lo grita sin darse cuenta que estábamos en la biblioteca y que yo ESTABA CON LILY.

Su excusa -…lo siento pensé que ella te diría que no, como siempre- y lo odie, por un segundo sentí la necesidad de tirarlo al lago y que se lo comiera el calamar gigante.

Por supuesto Lily se enojó y la bibliotecaria también, nos echaron a ambos y me quede sin su preciada sonrisa por un mes.

0oo0oo0oo0

El sol llego de repente, adelantándose a su estación. Los días para salir de clases se iban acortando y yo entre feliz y triste. Las clases del día habían acabado y lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a tirarme al lago para refrescarme un poco.

Sirius durmiendo siesta, no sé como puede pero ahí estaba en el sillón de la sala común roncando, Remus y Peter estaban entretenidos en un juego de ajedrez mágico, el cual se notaba que acabaría luego y yo esperando que Lily bajara de la pieza para ir al lago.

Ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde ese día de navidad, y a pesar que me costo mucho recuperar su sonrisa pasamos todo el 14 de febrero juntos, claro que esta vez habia tomado precauciones como encerrar a Sirius en una sala vacía sin antes amarrarlo a una silla, cruel pero necesario, y él comprendió con facilidad cuando a la vuelta lo fui a buscar (me tiró la silla por la cabeza).

-estoy lista- dice mi Lily bajando por las escaleras de su cuarto, llevaba un vestido delgado en tirantes que le llegaba sobre las rodillas.

-¿llevas la toalla?- le pregunto y ella señala su bolso -…entonces vamos que estoy muerto de calor- le tomo la mano y salimos por el retrato hacia el lago.

No piensen que somos novios, solo amigos ni siquiera me he atrevido a besarla aún (me pidió que fuéramos despacio) y yo la respeto, pero últimamente en lo único que logro pensar es en sus labios.

-que raro que no haya nadie- dijo cuando llegamos a la orilla del lago. "¿Qué raro?", si soy capaz de deshacerme de Sirius puede hacerlo con todo el castillo si quiero.

-si que raro- y me rió con picardía, gracias que no se dio cuenta porque ya se estaba sacando la ropa. ¡La ropa! Dios mío, estaba babeando como Sirius después de sus transformaciones.

-y no te vas a meter al agua- preguntó extrañada, y es que yo estaba de pie frente a ella observándola sin disimulo y estaba muerto de calor. ¿Cómo la temperatura puede subir en solo segundos?

-si...si- balbucee y me saque la polera y de un chapuzón me metí al agua sin esperarla.

Ella se metió tras de mi, y comenzó a tirarme agua, entre guerra de agua la aguaré de los brazos y la acerque a mi, me di cuenta que estábamos considerablemente cerca y la solté pero ella no se movió seguía mirándome fijamente. Podía notar como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro y se perdían donde no me atreví a mirar, sus labios que ya tomaban un color morado comenzaron a tiritar levemente y ella seguía mirándome a los ojos, no se cuando mis manos se posaron en su cuerpo pero ahí estaba yo, mirándole los labios mientras mi mano sujetaba su cintura y la otra su espalda pretendiendo acercarla mas a mi (lo que ya era imposible). Ella se dio cuenta que yo no podía despegar mis ojos de sus labios y al parecer también descubrió algo en los mío porque no dejaba de mirarlos, acerque mis labios deseoso de poder probar los suyos…

-Prong por que no me avisaste…ups… ¿interrumpo algo?- y de nuevo mi odio volvía. Sirius estaba en bañador a la orilla del lago mirándonos con su típica cara de inocencia plena. Y yo enloquecía de rabia, mire a Lily que sonreía nerviosa y quise gritar como niño chiquito en pleno berrinche.

SIRIUS BLACK HABIA ARRUINADO EL MOMENTO.

¿Y ustedes piensan que no se puede odiar a un hermano? Pues yo odio a Sirius cada vez que lo recuerdo.

0oo0oo0oo0

Séptimo año, el último y mi oportunidad para conquistar a mi pelirroja. Pase todo el verano pensando en ella, ¿Por qué cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase rápido se demora una eternidad?, casi desgaste el calendario de tanto mirarlo, pero al fin allí estaba entrando en la estación de King´s Cross.

Sirius a mi lado me hablaba de no sé que cosa mientras mis ojos buscaban con desesperación su cabellera.

-esta por partir James apresúrate- ese era Remus. Me subí tras Sirius quien seguía hablando de no sé que cosa pero mi mirada se posó en una chica que entraba a un compartimiento.

-¡Lily!- la llame justo antes de que entrara y ella volteó hacia mi sonriéndome. ¡Por Merlín! Me guiñó un ojo y entró a su compartimiento y yo me quede inmóvil.

Lily Evans me estaba coqueteando. Y si que me estaba coqueteando, cuando tuvimos que juntarnos en el compartimientos de prefectos, ya que ambos éramos premios anuales, me beso en la comisura de los labios y luego se sentó frente mío observándome con su mejor sonrisa de_ "quiero comerte los labios". _

Hasta Remus me miró extrañado, si, es que el resto del curso anterior estuvo esquivándome para no quedarse conmigo a solas y ahora me coqueteaba descaradamente.

-espero que hayas pasado unas lindas vacaciones- me susurra en el oído cuando termina la reunión con los prefectos y yo me quede como un idiota viendo como caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Lily?- pregunta Remus cuando ya todos salen, y yo tartamudeo un "no lo sé" como respuesta.

-y es que parece una gata en celo- comento mi querido hermano Sirius Black cuando ya llevábamos unas semanas de clases. Claro que me enoje, no porque fuera mentira sino por la forma en la que lo dijo, porque si que parecía una gata en celo pero no cualquier gata, durante mis años en Hogwarts presencie muchos coqueteos a mi persona y a la de Sirius, muchas chicas meneando las caderas de un lado al otro cuando pasaban por nuestro lado, o lanzándonos guiños y besos por los pasillos, otras parecían sufrir un alza de presión porque se sacaban la mayor cantidad de ropa posible cuando estaban cerca nuestro mientras que otras eran más directas y nos besaban de sopetón, pero Lily era sensual y dulce a la vez, no tenía necesidad de andar sin ropa o lanzándome besos porque con una sola mirada lograba erizarme la piel, su manera tan gatuna de caminar me volvía loco y es que parecía tan natural de su persona ese movimiento y ni hablar de su manía por susurrarme al oído o pasar su dedo por mis labios o mirarme los labios para luego sonreír con lujuria o besarme en la comisura de los labios o cruzarse de piernas cuando sabe que yo la estoy mirando o dejar caer sus cosas para que yo las recoja o tocarme la pierna bajo la mesa o jugar con su pie bajo la mesa o comerse la maldita manzana roja frente mío mientras yo muero por ser esa manzana o bajar a la sala común en camisón cuando solo estoy yo, esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

Un día entró a los vestuarios después de un entrenamiento de quidditch donde solo quedaba yo, cuando salí con solo una toalla enrollada a mi cintura ella estaba sentada en las bancas al lado de mi bolso y me miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-te has demorado bastante- la escuché ronronear con sensualidad y sentí que necesitaba una nueva ducha pero fría. -…No pensé que estabas…- ¡dios mío! Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y sonrió -…desnudo- termina mientras se levanta acercándose a mi que no he podido moverme ni un centímetro -…sólo venia a decirte que tenemos reunión a las nueve- me dice mientras pasa su dedo meñique por mi pecho y yo contengo la respiración -…te espero en el despacho de la profesora- termina su recorrido y se acerca a mi oído -…adiós- susurra y se va con su caminar gatuna hacia la muerta, ni siquiera voltea solo cierra y yo suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones _"necesito otra ducha"._

Se acercaba Halloween y yo él muy idiota no sabía que hacer, Lily me volvía loco y cada día me costaba más controlarme cuando la veía, es que si seguía así tendría que devorarle la boca de una vez por todas.

-no pienses buscarme pareja Pad, invitare a Lily- advertí a Sirius cuando salí en busca de mi futura pareja del baile. La encontré caminando por el corredor donde habíamos quedado de juntarnos.

-hola- le salude para que notara mi presencia pero ella se detuvo apoyándose en la pared y me observó con aburrimiento. Nunca supe como actuar frente a ella y menos si ella se empeñaba en seducirme de esa manera.

-tardaste- murmuró al parecer enfadada.

-lo siento, pero Sirius insistía en acompañarme- me excusé.

-y ¿para qué querías que estuviéramos solos?- y lo pregunta con tanta sencillez que hace que olvide para que la he citado.

"_amigo estas perdiendo tu encanto"_ recordé las palabras de Sirius _"te esta seduciendo y lo único que haces es quedarte quieto esperando a que ella juegue, estas mal"_ y ahí estaba paralizado nuevamente ante su presencia, me ponía nervioso, no sabía como actuar, ¿y si me arriesgaba?, ella podría huir, mejor esperar el momento adecuado _"sólo bésala y ya"_ los consejos de Sirius me venían a la cabeza y estaba a punto de obedecerlos.

-te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta de Halloween- lo dije rápidamente.

Ella me miró y sonrió, se acercó a mi lentamente, me iba a besar estaba seguro que me iba a besar pero se detuvo milímetros antes -…sólo si me dejas hacer algo- susurró en mis labios y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Espere unos segundos a que terminara de acortar la distancia pero solos sentí como una mano de ella se posaba en mi trasero ¡posó su mano descaradamente en mi culo! Y lo apretó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-tenía curiosidad- me dijo sonriendo picaramente y con una despedida de miss universo (y con la misma mano con la que se atrevió a tocar mi hermoso cachete izquierdo) se fue. No se en que momento abrí la boca impresionado pero no lo podía creer.

-esa mujer es…impresionante Prong- Sirius se acercó a mi y me sacudió para que reaccionara, venia bajo la capa invisible y al parecer habia observado todo.

-me toco el culo- logre balbucear luego de un rato.

-si, y de que manera- soltó Sirius con diversión.

-Sirius Black ¿Qué haces espiándome?- grite al darme cuenta quien estaba a mi lado con Mi capa de invisibilidad.

-sólo paseaba- mintió con descaro -…ahora vamos que creo que necesitas una ducha fría- y logra que mi cara torne de un color rojo intenso, aún sentía la mano de Lily perdiéndose bajo mi espalda.

0oo0oo0oo0

Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo intenso, que combinaba a la perfección con su piel blanca, tenía un escote pronunciado que llegaba hasta su cintura donde comenzaba un fajo que terminaba en sus caderas y desde ahí caía un tul amplio y elevado hasta los tobillos, el amarre tras el cuello y la espalda descubierta. Y yo con una capa tradicional negra y la corbata roja. El día tan esperado habia llegado, la observaba bajar hasta el gran comedor y sentí el deseo de besarla, _"esta noche tienes que besarla Prong"_ y eso iba a hacer, no me iría sin probar el sabor de sus labios.

-estás hermosa- le susurré cuando bajo a mi lado, le bese la mano y ella solo sonrió tímidamente.

-vamos mi preciado caballero- dijo cuando vio que sus amigas ya entraban con sus respectivas parejas.

-vamos mi princesa- y le ofrezco el brazo para caminar junto a ella.

El comienzo del baile estuvo normal, bailamos sin coqueterías, sin seducciones, sin insinuaciones, y sin desvíos de manos (aunque me moría de ganas de la venganza). Hasta que cambiaron la música al primer lento. La abracé por la cintura mientras ella enlazó sus brazos en mi nuca acariciándome el cabello de vez en cuando. Bailábamos al ritmo de la melodía mirándonos a los ojos, ella suspiró y posó su cabeza en mi hombro dejando su cuello a mi completa disposición, dude un segundo y comencé a besarle el cuello delicadamente produciéndole pequeños escalofríos, pero no me detuvo así que seguí con mis mimos. Cuando ya nos habíamos perdido entre besos en el cuello, en la barbilla, en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios, en…

-Prong, está todo listo- primera interrupción de la noche, mi querido Sirius.

-ya voy- le contesté mientras maldecía por lo bajo y le pedía a Lily que dejáramos el baile por un momento.

Ella se sentó junto a sus amigas a tomar algo mientras yo caminaba hacia fuera donde teníamos la sorpresa de esa noche. Luego de atender el asunto con mis amigos volví a la fiesta y encontré a un chico molestando a mi Lily.

-se que quieres bailar- le decía él atreviéndose a posar una mano sobre la rodilla de mi pelirroja.

-no gracias- contesta secamente retirando la mano del chico casi con asco.

-solo un baile prometo contenerme- dice y Lily me mira aliviada cuando me ve.

-el que no se va a poder contener de desfigurarte la cara seré yo, ¿Qué haces molestando a mi chica?- y mis celos a flor de piel, sentido de posesión y alma de merodeador salieron a flote.

-eeeh…yo…yo…nada- tartamudeó al darse cuenta quien acompañaba a la dulce dama que segundos antes estaba molestando.

-James vamos que me encanta esta canción- interrumpe Lily la agradable conversación con el amigo John, creo que se llamaba.

-esto no se quedara así- amenacé antes de caminar con Lily hacia la pista de baile.

-no te preocupes no se volverá a acercar- me dijo Lily cuando estábamos bailando y enseguida sentí como un chico más bien el querido amigo John gritaba y saltaba por todo el gran comedor mientras intentaba rascarse por todo el cuerpo -…unos pequeños insectos que te pica muy pero muy fuerte- rió y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música.

Amo a esa mujer.

Luego del gran espectáculo que salió corriendo desesperado hacia la enfermería seguimos bailando como una hora más, hasta que decidimos ir por un trago.

-¿Lily?- murmuré en su oído, yo estaba sentado y ella sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué?- murmura como respuesta.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- y es que ni siquiera hay dudas, ella voltea hacia mi y me sonríe asintiendo.

-si- dice cuando me acerco para besarla. Pero una fuerte explosión sonó en todo el comedor.

Segunda interrupción, mi querido amigo Sirius adelanto nuestra sorpresa por que no podía más con las ansias.

Miles de fuegos artificiales brotaban por el cielo y se sentían y veían dentro del gran comedor pero en realidad estaban afuera, y se reflejaban en el cielo del gran comedor.

-es hermoso- dijo Lily mirando al cielo fascinada y yo la abrase por la cintura sin poder quitar la vista en ella, para mi ella era más hermosa.

Después del gran espectáculo la fiesta habia cambiado de intensidad, casi todos estaban tomados y se subían a las mesas a bailar, ahí estaban Sirius, Lily y una amiga de ella bailando encima de una mesa mientras yo intentaba hacer que mi pelirroja se bajara.

-no seas aburrido Prong- se quejaba Sirius cada vez que lograba afirmar a Lily y hacerla bajar pero él la ayudaba a subir nuevamente.

-vamos Lily baja de ahí, has tomado demasiado- intenté pero ella no me escuchaba.

-¿James?- dijo de pronto dejando de bailar y sentándose en el borde de la mesa frente a mí -…somos novios-

-si- sonrío al darme cuenta que ahora Lily Evans es mi novia.

-te amo- dijo agarrándome de la camisa para acercarme a ella.

-yo también te amo- el corazón me latía a mil, Lily Evans me amaba aunque estaba pasadita en trago pero ME AMABA.

-entonces bésame- y me reta, y yo acepto el reto sin chistar acercándome a ella.

-hey melosos, ¿Por qué no vienen a bailar aquí?- tercera interrupción y no soy yo él que se enoja, Sirius tuvo que esquivar una botella de whisky que le lanzó Lily enfadada y yo la tomo de la nuca con brusquedad y termino con el reto, la beso con deseo, con dulzura, con curiosidad, como un pacto de amor eterno, la beso por fin, la beso y ella no quiere que termine.

El grito de alegría de Sirius se oyó por todo el comedor -¡SON NOVIOS POR FIN!-

Esa noche supe que no solo yo odie a Sirius Black sino que mi Lily también deseo que desapareciera.

0oo0oo0oo0

Sus labios saben a fresa y descubrí que me fascina la fresa, todo de ella me fascina, sus labios, su piel, su manera de mirarme, la suavidad de sus manos, su sonrisa, sus enojos, su cara al despertar, sus rabietas y sus caprichos, me fascina incluso como escribe y como estudia, me fascinan sus muecas y su voz, me fascina contemplarla mientras duerme.

Me he enviciado con su boca y no descanso hasta conseguir mi beso de las buenas noches, la beso, la beso y la beso sin detenerme ante ninguna interrupción de Sirius, solo hasta que ella dice _"ya es suficiente debemos despertarnos temprano mañana" _y me vuelve a besar con fogosidad mientras lentamente se separa de mi y arranca hacia su habitación, como odio ese momento pero ahora estoy besándola y no dejare que se valla.

Estamos en mi habitación, solos besándonos sobre mi cama abrasados y ella comienza a jugar con los botones de mi camisa hasta que decide desabrochar uno, sonríe maliciosa sabiendo que ella puede detener esto cuando se le de la gana pero parece no querer porque termina con otro botón y profundiza el beso.

-James cierra los doseles que puede entrar alguien- susurra y yo obedezco rápidamente y la vuelvo a besar. Fuera botón tres y cuatro, introduce sus manos y recorre mi espalda con deseo, me besa el mentón y me muerde el cuello, no me quejo pero ahora me toca a mí recorrer su piel.

-James Potter- siento que me llaman pero no dentro de la habitación -…James hermano- y Lily se detiene.

-¿Qué es eso?- y yo quiero ignorarlo, ni siquiera podía pensar que era ese ruido.

-Prong, necesito tu ayuda- vuelve un grito de desesperación, Lily frunce el ceño y me mira pidiendo explicación, en ese momento reaccioné y tomé el espejo de mi mesita de luz.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con brusquedad al reflejo de Sirius, Lily se asoma por él impresionada.

-hola Sirius- dice mirando el reflejo de Sirius.

-siento interrumpir pero AUXILIO- lo miramos extrañados, pareciera que estaba corriendo -…me vienen persiguiendo unas violadoras, a Remus lo acaban de encerrar en un armario y Peter lleva más de media hora colgado desde la torre de astronomía, dicen que no dejaran que ningún merodeador más se enamore, Prong debes ayudarme esto es tú culpa- y desapareció de pronto, deje el espejo donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estábamos?- le digo a Lily quien sonríe y me besa la mejilla.

-debemos ayudarle- dice y Sirius Black a logrado interrumpir nuevamente.

0oo0oo0oo0

Seis meses siendo el novio de Lily Evans y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo, estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ella, mi vida si es posible y mucho más, mi alma y todo mi ser. Le entregué mi amor y no me arrepiento, incluso le entregare mi vida entera.

-"_Lily Evans te casarías conmigo_"…no, no sirve- estoy frente al espejo con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano y practico mi gran proposición.

-_"estoy dispuesto a amarte el resto de mi vida si tú lo permites"…_no, no, no, un asco, no puedo- y sigo sufriendo frente al espejo -¿y si no acepta?- le pregunto a mi reflejo.

-hola amor- y Lily se asoma por la puerta. Escondo la cajita en el bolsillo de la túnica y volteo para besarla.

-pensé que estabas con tus amigas en el lago- le digo algo nervioso.

-es que te echaba de menos- dice jugando con mi corbata -¿tú no?-

-yo también te echaba de menos- le digo entre varios besitos cortos.

-entonces por qué no me haces unos mimitos- y me arrastra hacia la cama mientras sonríe con picardía.

-¿y no era que no tenias tiempo porque tenias que estudiar para los éxtasis?- intento detenerla pero me empuja a la cama y se sienta encima mío.

-vamos, que anoche llego Sirius más temprano y me quede con ganas de unos mimitos- me seduce y lo logra fácilmente.

-¿ya se lo pedis…te?- ¡adivinen quien llego!

-¿pedir qué?- pregunta Lily cabreada con Sirius y su décima novena interrupción.

-nada- miento pero ella frunce el ceño enojada -…quería pedirle chocolate a Remus esta mañana pero se fue a la enfermería porque no se sentía muy bien- y vuelvo a mentir pero esta vez me cree.

-eso, Remus esta cada vez más mezquino con respecto a sus chocolates- Sirius tratando de ayudar. PERO NO AYUDA.

-te veo a la noche- me besa mi novia (que lindo suena) -…Y TÚ- señala a Sirius con un dedo -¡no te quiero ver ni a ti ni a tus amigos antes de la una de la madrugada, entendido!- y se va indignada.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que no te quiera ver James?- y me río de lo tonto que puede llegar a ser mi querido amigo y futuro padrino de bodas. Creo que ahora me lo estoy tomando con más humor.

0oo0oo0oo0

Estoy a orillas del lago nervioso e impaciente esperando a una pelirroja, mi pelirroja, miro mis pies y pienso en la mejor forma de pedírselo pero cada vez que ella esta cerca mi mente vuelve a cero y comienzo a tartamudear. La pequeña cajita de terciopelo esta en mi bolsillo esperando a su futura dueña y yo esperando el que va a ser el cuarto intento por pedirle matrimonio, la diviso a lo lejos saliendo del castillo y mis nervios aumentan considerablemente, la veo sonreír mientras se acerca y un nudo en mi estomago aparece.

-hola- la saludo cuando llega a mi lado.

-hola- me dice entre beso y beso -…Remus me dijo que me estabas esperando-

-si…quería preguntarte algo- logro decir pero mi garganta comienza a secarse. Ella me mira nerviosa y creo que asustada.

-¿Qué pasa James?- pregunta cuando ve que yo no puedo hablar.

-yo…Lily, yo…yo te amo y…- logro tartamudear y ella sonríe ante mi nerviosismo.

-¡hey Prong!- ese es Peter -…Sirius necesita ayuda- y ya me extrañaba que Sirius no apareciera.

-no puedo ahora- grito pero Peter sigue ahí esperándome y Remus aparece también.

-creo que deberías ir a ver, yo te espero aquí- me dice Lily y la beso antes de caminar hacia mis amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con enfado.

-Sirius tiene problemas con…su hermano- murmura Remus la ultima palabra.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto preocupado por mi mejor amigo y hermano.

Encuentro a Sirius sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos sobre su cabeza y al parecer llorando.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto sentándome a su lado. Levanta la cabeza lentamente y lo veo sufrir, veo la tristeza en sus ojos y la preocupación.

-eso pasa, mi hermano- dice enojado.

-¿Qué pasa con Regulus?- y vuelve a agachar la cabeza sollozando.

-es un Mortífago- susurra agobiado y decepcionado -…y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo-.

-no te culpes Sirius, él sabe perfectamente en que se mete- le hablo firme y sin mentiras, él sabe que su hermano iba por ese camino y también que no podía hacer nada.

-pero…- intenta reclamar

-nada de peros, ahora levántate con la cabeza en alto Black y demuestra quien eres y que piensas, aquí estoy yo para apoyarte y también esta Remus y Peter, no dejaremos que caigas por esa familia que te toco- me levanto y le tiendo la mano.

Me mira con esa cara de perro abandonado y sonríe sujetando la mano que le tiendo -…no Potter, mi familia son ustedes y si caigo caeré con ustedes…hermano- y ahí esta el desgraciado haciéndome llorar, y abrazándolo con fuerzas le doy mi apoyo incondicional.

-vamos que Lily me esta esperando- digo luego de unos minutos separándome del abrazo.

Remus y Peter nos esperaban en los terrenos, y Lily estaba un poco más allá mirando el lago.

-¿Cómo estas Padfoot?- pregunta Remus abrazando a Sirius, luego Peter fue abrazado por ambos y yo al ultimo me uní a ellos. Cursi pero Sirius siempre necesita exceso de cariño cuando esta triste.

Miro de reojo a Lily quien nos observa con una sonrisa de ternura y dulzura, me quede contemplándola un rato apreciando lo hermosa que es y lo enamorado que estoy de ella entonces me doy cuenta que lo único que quiero es vivir junto a ella para siempre, poder besarla y amarla, poder contemplarla y acariciarla, poder sentirla mía y sentirme suyo, poder unirnos ante toda criatura que exista sobre la faz de la tierra, poder decirle a todos que ella Lily Evans es mi mujer, mi esposa y la futura madre de mis hijos, que ella la mujer más hermosa del universo la que me vuelve loco y me fascina, ella me pertenece y que la amo y lo voy a hacer hasta la eternidad. Me salgo del abrazo lentamente sin dejar de observarla ella se da cuenta que he estado mirándola y baja la cabeza nerviosa, vuelve a sonreír mirando a la luna mientras yo sigo acercándome, me mira nuevamente y siento que mi corazón esta preparado para confesarle mi amor y mis deseos de hacerla mía para siempre.

-Lily…- llego a su lado y le tomo las manos sin perder el contacto visual -¿te casa?...-

-¡hey!- interrumpe Sirius -¡los felicito por la boda!- y mi cara se desfigura del enojo, lo miro y él se da cuenta del GRAVE error pero lo único que hace es salir corriendo como cobarde, estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras de él para estrangularlo cuando siento una risita de Lily.

-si…acepto- dice sonriendo, esperando a que yo reaccionara, pero estaba completamente anonadado, Sirius acababa de arruinar mi gran propuesta de matrimonio pero sin embargo Lily me estaba diciendo que si, que quería ser mi esposa y pasar junto a mi el resto de su vida.

La miro nuevamente parpadeando varias veces.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto para rectificar y ella asiente.

-si, quiero- susurra y luego se lanza a mis brazos y me besa -…quiero ser tu mujer, tu esposa, despertar a tu lado y en tus brazos, ser la señora Potter y la madre de tus hijos…quiero amarte hasta la eternidad-

-te amo- digo mientras la observo, no podía estar más feliz, ella, mi Lily acepto.

0oo0oo0oo0

Después de todos los años en Hogwarts enamorado de ella, después de todas las declaraciones e invitaciones, después de todas las humillaciones que pase para que ella me aceptara, después de tantos sueños rotos por su indiferencia, después de haber sentido mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos por ella, después de haber presenciado lo que creí mi ultima esperanza de conseguir su amor, después de ya casi perder las esperanza lo habia conseguido, y sin siquiera darme cuenta que habia llegado a su corazón desde hace mucho más tiempo del que creí, ella la pelirroja de mis sueños la mujer que acaparó mi corazón y no lo dejo nunca, la mujer que después de un tiempo declaró su amor y me entregó su corazón, la mujer que amo, mi mujer ya hace un año mi esposa. Lily Evans se convirtió en mi esposa y yo no caigo en felicidad, la contemplo cada mañana y pienso en como llegamos a estar así, en como casi me doy por vencido sino hubiese sido por Sirius que me abofeteó _"literalmente"_ para que me diera cuenta que ella me miraba con otros ojos, mi hermano a pesar de todo las interrupciones y las metidas de patas habia conseguido que esa ultima esperanza no acabase. Pero…

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa tratando de leer mientras esperaba que Lily regresara de su cena de negocios…si, estaba enojado, no me agrada la idea de verla rodeada de hombres que con la excusa de hacer negocios se acercaran a ella…y si, estoy celosísimo, pero ella igual se va a sus cenas aunque haga el mayor berrinche del siglo, o como le gusta llamarlos a ella _"escena de celos crónica"…_sólo intento protegerla de esos idiotas babosos, mejor no sigo porque me enojo más…como iba diciendo aquí estoy leyendo un libro sobre…Quidditch ¿eso creo?, da igual, miro la hora, las una, y ya me empiezo a preocupar, pero mejor no la llamo porque se enoja, desde la primera salida que solo me permite llamarla tres veces por esos teléfonos que le llaman los muggles y creo que mis tres llamadas ya las hice hace tres horas a tras.

Las una y once minutos, estoy impaciente y comienzo a ponerme inquieto…las una y quince minutos, cierro el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesita de centro…las una y veinte y siento el auto de Lily llegar, no me levanto para hacerme el despreocupado, siempre terminamos peleando después de sus salidas. Siento cuando busca las llaves y abre la puerta lentamente. Me hago el dormido y por unos minutos lo único que oigo es el cerrar de la puerta luego siento el cuerpo de Lily sobre mis muslos, y sonrió al ver las intenciones que tenía.

-sabia que estarías despierto- susurra en mi oído y deposita un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja que provoca un escalofrió.

Abro los ojos y fijo mi mirada en esos ojos verdes que me fascinan.

-siento haber tardado tanto- dice besándome en la comisura de los labios.

Acaricio su mejilla y comienzo a bajar por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos. Esa piel tan suave y esos labios condenadamente apetecibles, me vuelve loco todo de ella.

Y me acerco a esos labios deseoso de probarlos nuevamente, sintiendo la necesidad de fundirme en ellos, extrañándolos. Pero ella quiere hacérmelo más difícil y se aleja sin moverse del lugar.

-¿me extrañaste James?- pregunta con sensualidad y consigue lo que quiere, me excita su voz y esas manos moviéndose por mi cuerpo.

-si- suelto con impaciencia. Y ella sonríe con satisfacción.

Por fin termina con la distancia y me besa con deseo y lujuria, me besa apasionadamente mientras nos recostamos en el sillón, sus manos comienzan a jugar con el borde de mi polera y yo espero que termine con la tortura.

-¿Lily?- la llamo cuando tengo ese presentimiento. Ella gime algo molesta porque no quiere parar con sus besos y caricias. -…Es Sirius- logro decir y ella se detiene.

-lo siento…no quise interrumpir- balbucea Sirius que sale por la puerta de la cocina -…pero…no quiero estar solo esta noche- dijo algo triste.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior del enojo y se levantó de mala gana tirándole el libro que habia estado "leyendo" a Sirius mientras pasaba por su lado camino a la habitación.

Yo me incorpore nuevamente en el sillón e invite a mi amigo para que se sentara a mi lado y conversáramos de la vida como siempre lo hacíamos.

Pensé que luego de nuestro matrimonio con Lily, Sirius ya no nos interrumpiría y me equivoque Sirius seguirá siendo Sirius y aunque a veces quiero que desaparezca agradezco que no lo haga porque mi mejor amigo Sirius Black seguirá siendo mi hermano…

_¿Se puede __llegar a odiar a un hermano?_

_No, siempre y cuando ese hermano no sea Sirius Black…xD_

_**Fin**_

_by: __Mainy_

_(Editado)_


End file.
